<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>George Made Brownies by emeiyonemillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393412">George Made Brownies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion'>emeiyonemillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SICK BEATS YO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, sick beats yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4:18 am</p>
<p>-Pail sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-</p>
<p>Pail: Joj are u making brownies</p>
<p>Pail: at 4 in the fucking morning??????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SICK BEATS YO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>George Made Brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4:18 am</p>
<p>-Pail sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-</p>
<p>Pail: Joj are u making brownies</p>
<p>Pail: at 4 in the fucking morning??????</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: yes</p>
<p>Pail: .</p>
<p>Pail: why?</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: cause it's my house and i'll do what i want?</p>
<p>Jawn: actually it's mine</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: cause it's john's house and i'll do what i want?</p>
<p>Pail: well can u keep it down</p>
<p>Jawn: yeah the princess neers hus beauty slrep! </p>
<p>Pail: john put your glasses on.</p>
<p>Jawn: &gt;:(</p>
<p>4:27 am</p>
<p>-Pail sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-</p>
<p>Pail: GEORGE</p>
<p>Pail: GEORGE WHY TF DO I SMELL SMOKE</p>
<p>Pail: GEORGE</p>
<p>Pail: GEORGE OMG</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: jesus did john traumatize you or something? I just burnt the brownies a bit, thats all</p>
<p>Pail: I ALMOST HAD A FUCKIN PANIC ATTACK</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: it's not my fault john traumatized you with his horrible cooking skills!</p>
<p>Jawn: hey!</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: dont even argue with me john youve done things to a microwave i didnt know possible</p>
<p>Jawn: ..</p>
<p>Pail: hes not wrong yknow</p>
<p>Jawn: wait Macca you're supposed to be on my side</p>
<p>Pail: get fucked</p>
<p>Jawn: another round, don't tou think we should wait a bit? ;)</p>
<p>Pail: tou</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: tou</p>
<p>Jawn: ..are we just gonna ignore what I said?.....</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: yes</p>
<p>Ringmaster: why tf are you lot up.</p>
<p>Pail: oh gm to you too Ringies :)</p>
<p>Ringmaster: its too early for this shit</p>
<p>Jawn: well someones moody</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: you guys want brownies?</p>
<p>Jawn: YES</p>
<p>Pail: YES</p>
<p>Ringmaster: yes</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: come get them</p>
<p>Pail: UGHHHHH I DON'T WANNA GET UPP</p>
<p>Jawn: ^</p>
<p>Ringmaster: Georgie could you bring them to the room? Pretty please? </p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: bc you didn't complain yes yes I will</p>
<p>Jawn: WHAT</p>
<p>Jawn: THATS UNFAIR</p>
<p>Ringmaster: no its not</p>
<p>Ringmaster: I asked politely</p>
<p>Pail: Hey geo may I have one as well?</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: u have legs. Use em</p>
<p>Pail: WHAT HOW COME RINGO GETS SPECIAL BROWNIE DELIVERY SERVICES AND I DONT IM POLITE</p>
<p>-Georgewashingmachine sent a screenshot to SICK BEATS YO- </p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: polite my arse</p>
<p>Pail: .</p>
<p>Jawn: haha get fucked paul</p>
<p>Ringmaster: okay but if you do please keep it down this time if i hear John moan Pauls name one more time I'm gonna hurt an animal</p>
<p>Pail: i-</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: agree</p>
<p>Jawn: damn ok</p>
<p>Pail: guys im scared</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: if I shared a room with John I would be scared too</p>
<p>Pail: no johns looking me down his nose and licking his lips and humming really weird tunes</p>
<p>Pail: ringo can i sleep with you from now on</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: nop.</p>
<p>Pail: ;-;</p>
<p>Pail: i think hes gonna jump on meashgija</p>
<p>Ringmaster: uhh paul you okay?</p>
<p>Georgewashingmachine: get the earplugs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowie you made it! Thank you for reading! Uh- have a great day ily &lt;3 -Em</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>